On vehicles having a conventional automatic transmission the engine speed (i.e., engine revolutions per minute (RPM)) typically adjusts proportionately with the vehicle speed. For example, as the vehicle accelerates, the engine RPM increases. Accordingly, as the vehicle decelerates, the engine RPM decreases. However, on vehicles having a continuously variable transmission (CVT), it is known that the engine may freely adjust from one engine speed to another, irrespective of the speed of the vehicle. Such engine speed variableness is unanticipated by vehicle occupants and hence undesirable.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages of vehicles having conventional CVT systems.